Memories for the Future
by xPsychex
Summary: After being in a coma for months Gau wakes up to find Raiko by his bedside. Rated M for later chapter, Raiko/Gau yaoi!


**Memories for the Future**

By: DeiDeigirl

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Nabari no Ou, cause if I did it would totally be either a shonen-ai or a yaoi!

A/N: Hi everyone this is DeiDeigirl and this is my first Nabari no Ou fic. It is gonna be two chapters long. The first chapter is sweet but the second is defiantly going to have a lemon, so I hope everyone enjoys!

Chapter 1: Gau Awakens

_Raiko's POV_

Raiko continued to sit at his partner's bedside. Gau had now been in a coma for a total of five and a half months. Raiko was really worried and was beginning to think that Gau might not wake up from this. He felt really guilty for what had happened it was his fault after all that Gau was in this condition.

"Gau, if you can hear me I'm really sorry for what happened and I hope you wake up soon." Raiko took Gau's hand in his and knelt over the younger boy "I will never let anything like this happen again, I will protect you Gau!"

Raiko continued to hold his partners hand in his as tears rolled down his cheeks. When it came down to it, Raiko really was in love with Gau. Gau had already let his feelings be known many times before but Raiko had always been unsure until just recently. Raiko began to remember the first time Gau had told him how he felt.

_*Flashback*_

"Raiko, Raiko!" Gau ran up to Raiko excitedly "I'm glad you're back, how did your mission go?"

"It went well."

"That's good," Gau paused for a moment and looked down at the floor "Um…can we talk in private?"

"Sure Gau I guess so" Raiko replied as he looked at him questioningly.

Gau followed Raiko into the room that they shared. Gau closed the door behind them and took a seat on his bed; Raiko stood against the wall.

"So Gau, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well…the thing is…" Gau paused and looked up at Raiko "I'm in love with you Raiko."

"In love with me, do you realize what you're saying Gau?"

"Yes and I've thought about it a lot. I know that we are both boys but I can't help it, I just love you."

"Gau I really don't know what to say to something like that."

"Raiko I know this may be asking a lot… but can I kiss you?"

"Gau… I don't know" Raiko said hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Raiko, I won't force you into anything" Gau said miserably, looking down at the bed.

"Gau" Raiko sat down onto the bed beside Gau "All right, I guess it will be okay."

Gau nodded and turned to face Raiko. They both leaned in and their lips met. They stayed still for a few seconds until Gau began to move his lips against Raiko's. After getting use to the feel, Raiko also moved his lips. Soon their tongues were exploring each other's mouths in a very passionate kiss. They pulled away both gasping for breath.

"Raiko…that was my first kiss" Gau had a small smile on his face as he hugged his partner "I'm glad it was with you."

_*End Flashback*_

They had kissed several times since then but it was always Gau that had kissed him, and never the other way around. But now Raiko had no more doubts, he knew that he too was truly in love. Still leaned over his partner, Raiko made a brave move and connected their lips.

To Raiko it felt so good to kiss Gau after so long. He pulled away hesitantly after only a few seconds. With tears still rolling down his cheeks he didn't notice at first that Gau was beginning to open his eyes. He noticed when he felt Gau's hand grip his harder.

"Gau!" Raiko stood shocked from his seat "Gau you're awake, oh I'm so happy!"

Raiko's tears flowed even harder as he hugged Gau tightly.

"Ouch Raiko that hurts!" Gau said softly.

"I'm sorry Gau, I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you."

"Raiko, its ok you don't have to cry, I'm fine now."

"I'll be right back Gau; I'm going to tell the doctor you're awake!"

_Gau's POV_

Gau watched as Raiko quickly ran out of the room to get the doctor. Gau felt weak all over but still couldn't help but giggle at the site. Though Gau was rather surprised to wake up to Raiko kissing him. He didn't know if Raiko knew that he was actually awake when he had done this. Gau decided not to say anything about it at the moment.

Gau was interrupted from his thoughts by the doctor and five nurses barging into the room. Raiko was closely behind them. The nurses began to check his vitals immediately.

"So doctor when will he be able to go home?"

"Raiko calm yourself down" the doctor walked over to stand beside Gau's bed "After we do a few tests and check all his vital signs we will know that."

"Ok" Raiko replied with a sigh and went to take a seat in an empty chair.

Gau sat silently as the nurses and doctor did who knows how many tests on him. He answered whatever questions they asked him with as short of answers as possible. To tell the truth his throat still kind of hurt from where the breathing tube had been. After they were done they left the room to check all the results.

"So Gau, how are you feeling?" Raiko asked as he took a seat back in the chair beside Gau's bed.

"I still feel kind of weak but it's a lot better than being in a coma" Gau managed a smile "How long was I out anyways?"

"Five and a half months."

"Really, that long?!"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for doing that to you Gau" Raiko replied placing his head in his hands.

"Raiko!" Gau raised his voice angrily "Stop blaming yourself! I'm the one who stepped in front of Raimei; I knew full well what could have happened to me!"

"Gau it is my fault, you were cut with my katana!"

"Raiko please… I'm begging you to stop blaming yourself. I did it so that you and your little sister could get along."

"Thanks Gau that was really considerate."

"Are you and Raimei at least getting along now?"

"Yeah, were actually getting along pretty good."

"I'm glad" Raiko replied happily.

Just then the doctor walked into the room with a clipboard in hand.

"We checked all the tests and everything is normal. You will be able to go home tomorrow Gau, but you don't need to do much of anything for the next few days."

"Thank you doctor" Gau and Raiko replied.

The doctor left the room and Gau let out a sigh of relief. Raiko looked at him with a confused expression.

"Thank goodness, I finally get to get out of this place."

"Yeah it will be good to have you home again. Everyone has really missed you."

"Can't wait till tomorrow then."

Gau drifted to sleep with a smile on his face as Raiko continued to watch over him. Neither of them could wait until the next day. They would be home together once again.

A/N: Well everyone that's the end of chapter one, hope everyone liked it. Remember to review; I always like to know what people thinks of my writing. I will get chapter 2 up as soon as I get done writing it.


End file.
